Pres Floyd (John Bolger)
Garrett Floyd is a fictional character on ABC's daytime drama General Hospital. He had been portrayed by John Bolger since 2006. Storylines Garrett Floyd debuted in 2006 as Mayor of Port Charles. Even though he has been mayor of the town for 5 years, he is not liked by most people in Port Charles. It was revealed in June of 2009 that he has a wife named Andrea Floyd, whom he often cheated on with several different mistresses. On June 10, 2009 Patrick Drake, Robin Scorpio-Drake, and Olivia Falconeri walked into a room at the Metro Court Hotel to find Brianna Hughes who was lying on unconscious on the bed with Garrett. It was revealed that she was his mistress and Garrett told the trio that the woman bumped her head while they were having sexual relations in the shower. Brianna was taken to General Hospital and days later she died in surgery. Robin, Patrick, Damian Spinelli, Maxie Jones, and Sam McCall then set out to investigate the true cause of her death. Patrick and Robin had their suspicions that Brianna had actually been murdered by Garrett in an attempt to cover up their affair, and Garret quickly became a suspect in her murder. However as the clues piled in and his alibi checked out, Garrett was cleared and a new suspect emerged - Alexis Davis. During the murder investigation, it was revealed that Garrett and Alexis had a secret and adulterous affair in the summer of 2006. News of the scandal had an adverse reaction on Alexis' two youngest daughters, Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Molly Lansing-Davis who did not like how their mother was being portrayed in the media. News of their affair also brought the jealous wrath of Garret's wife Andrea down on Alexis' head. Andrea, who was later revealed to be the true murderer, began to frame Alexis for the murder, painting her as a woman scorned who wanted to eliminate the competition. Andrea stalked and taunted Alexis and they got into several confrontations. When Andrea herself became a suspect in the murder, she planted fake evidence in Alexis' home and even poisoned Edward Quartermaine to keep him quiet about the murder. Later that day, in an ironic twist, Edward suffered a heart attack due to the poisoning, which caused him to lose control of his car and run down Andrea down at a carnival. She later died at General Hospital and her role as Brianna's murderer was revealed to all, clearing Alexis of the charges. In the summer of 2011, Garret oversaw the graduation ceremony of students graduating from Madison Preparatory School. When Michael Corinthos got into a fight with another student Bryce who was taunting Michael's younger sister, Kristina, Garrett banned both Michael and Bryce from the graduation ceremony and refused to hand over their diplomas. However after the ceremony, Garrett was strong-armed by Michael's father Sonny Corinthos and he eventually handed over Michael's diploma to Sonny, who awarded his son with his diploma at Michael and Kristina's graduation party. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional mayors